Do you trust me?
by Holly Ilex
Summary: this is the M rated version of the last scene of chapter 42 of my story "It's not easy to explain, but . . .". This is a Draco/Emma ship scene ( they don't get together until this point ) It's my first M rated bit, but I hope you enjoy it ( as much as Draco and Emma do !)


Chapter 42 - alternate last scene

This one shot is an alternate ending ( last scene - chapter 42 ) for my story, "It's hard to explain, but . . . " The original ending is sufficient, in as far as it stays true to the PG-13 rating . . . this alternative scene does not! It's rated **X**, for adult themes and descriptions of sexual activities. Just fair warning . . . if you like the other scene as it stands, _**don't read this**_. It will not change the story, however, it will give a deeper meaning to future points in the plot. Otherwise, _enjoy_!

That said, I must apologize to Miss Emma Watson . . . I'm sure she is a lovely young woman and I am not trying to cast a bad light on her personal life or morals. _**THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY AND NO NEGATIVE INFERENCES WERE MEANT OR INTENDED ABOUT MISS WATSON.**_ ( although, if she ever DOES see this, I hope she's pleased with how I handled the situation. )

Besides, in this story, she's 23 and Draco's 32, that makes them consenting adults!

Side note: I sent this to my daughter to get her opinion . . . her answer was, and I quote . . ." _**MOTHER! OMG!**_ " Hey, just because I'm 64 doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two! HE!HE!HE!

_**Do You Trust Me?**_

As she walked slowly down the stone stairs Emma scanned the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to see if anyone was there. The only light was from the flickering flames in the huge stone fireplace. She reached the bottom step and then spotted him, sitting in an armchair angled toward the hearthside window. Emma realized she'd been holding her breath and when she let it out in a sigh, Draco heard the sound, turned his head and saw her.

He stood and walked over, stopping right in front of her. Draco took Emma's face in his hands, looking at her intensely, seemingly trying to memorize the moment and then slowly lowered his lips to hers, giving her a chance to draw back, if she didn't feel comfortable with his boldness.

Emma felt a chill run down her spine as Draco's hands gently cradled her cheeks. 'Oh my sweet Lord, we're really doing this!' she thought, as his lips touched hers. She hesitated for just a fraction of a second and then returned the pressure his lips were putting on hers. As the kiss lengthened and deepened, Emma's arms found their way around Draco's chest, as his followed suit, encircling her body, pulling her closer.

Finally, after Merlin only knows how long, they both came up for air, just holding each other, trying to catch their breath and slow their pulse rates. Draco recovered first and pulled back to look down into Emma's eyes.

"I hope I wasn't too . . . impulsive . . . just grabbing you and kissing you like that," he whispered.

"You did not grab me, Draco . . . and it was . . . well, I put my arms around you to keep my knees from giving out," she admitted, burying her head in his chest.

Reaching down, he lifted her chin, smiling. "I _do_ have that effect on women."

"Draco!" She smacked his chest, but giggled. "Well, it wasn't as if I didn't know your reputation . . . I had been warned."

Draco suddenly looked stricken. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that you're just another . . . I didn't kiss you to . . . it's just . . . "

Emma put her finger on his lips to shut him up, even as she took his hand and led him over to the sofa. "Sit!" She pointed and Draco did as he was told. " 'Silencing spell', please, just in case someone heads for the loo."

Draco pulled out his wand and waved it in a circle over his head. "We can hear, but no-one can hear us."

"Good." She sat down, facing him, leg tucked under her. "We don't want anybody coming to my 'rescue' if we get into an argument."

"Argument? Why should we argue?" Draco asked, truly surprised at Emma's words.

" You might not like some of what I'm going to say, but we'll see. So, when you showed up at Dan's." Emma looked thoughtful and then shrugged. "Whenever _that_ was, I've _totally_ lost track of time." She waved her hand, dismissing that train of thought. "Anyway, you were this age, married, but still flirting with me, I surmised, as proof you'd changed. That was fine, because I had _always_ liked you, as a character in the books and movies. Then, when I found out you were a real, live person, I was _so_ glad your life had turned out the way it had."

"You _liked_ me? The Slytherin jerk who tormented you so mercilessly?" Draco asked, with a lopsided smile.

"You never did anything to _me_, Draco; that was _Hermione_. She and you have come to terms with all of that old baggage and that's wonderful."

"But, you _liked_ me? Even _knowing_ what I was capable of doing? I _was_ a Death Eater! I have done some _really_ bad things."

"That was _your_ past, not mine, because now you _aren't_ the Draco I knew from the books . . . a fictional character. It was a small, but pleasant shock to realize you _had_ changed, even though you were still Draco at heart, once a Slytherin . . . "

"Always a Slytherin." Draco smiled and nodded his head.

"But, I think you _did_, at one time, have a _'thing'_ for Hermione." Draco started to open his mouth to protest, but Emma held up her hand. "No, hear me out. You have to admit, you did, reluctantly, admire her brains and resourcefulness when faced with any challenge, either to herself or with Harry and Ron. But, your personal 'agenda', thanks to your family and Voldemort, put any kind of relationship with _any_ Half-blood or Muggle-born out of the question. Most especially, Hermione. Even as a friend or study partner in the library . . . admit it, you were tempted many a time to ask her about something in your homework, or her opinion on some detail of a potion. You two had the top grades in the entire school the whole time you were students, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did. She's bloody brilliant, come to that . . . 'the smartest Witch of her age'," Draco agreed, turning his gaze to the fire. "I'll admit I did have mixed feelings about Hermione, at some point back then, but she belongs with Ron. That much I'm sure about, even if things had been different between us, she'd have gone with him, in the end . . . and that's okay." Draco smiled, turning to look at Emma, so she could see he was sincere.

"That's what I think, too. But, the first time, when you got the idea for using the 'Time Turners', you hadn't met me, so you really did all that research and work for a noble cause . . . very Gryffindor of you." Emma teased.

"No need to be insulting," growled Draco, trying to look menacing, but not doing a very good job, if Emma's giggle was any indication. Smiling, he shook his head.

"Well, the fact is, Draco, _you're_ bloody brilliant, too, or we wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation. Don't sell yourself short . . . the Wizarding World got its second chance because of _YOU_! Even though most will never know how their lives were spared or changed for the better. That's something to be proud of, you know," added Emma, putting her hand over his. Draco lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, then lowered their hands to rest on his thigh, but didn't let go, just rubbing the back of Emma's with his thumb. "When the idea came to you of contacting us, you didn't do it _because_ of me, but because you knew it was the _right_ thing to do.

"My point, Draco, is this . . . . " Emma took a deep breath. "I could almost see the moment when you mentally transferred your attention from Hermione to me, back at Grimmauld Place, when we showed up and started all of this. I wasn't going to do anything to encourage you, as A) you were underage at the time and B) it wasn't the time or place. I didn't think it ever would be."

Draco looked stricken but remained silent.

Emma gazed into his eyes for a moment, before she continued. " I know this sounds strange, but I just know, in my heart, that you fell in love with me sixteen years ago, when you were, what, sixteen? That's half a _lifetime_ ago, for you, Draco. However, it was just a couple of _hours_ ago for me; I'm still processing my feelings about this whole situation."

"Oh, I see," Draco whispered.

"No . . . you don't. I _am_ attracted to you, Draco, but every time I even entertain that thought, alarm bells go off in the back of my brain."

Draco turned and stared at Emma, startled. "I would _never_ hurt you, Emma! You _do_ know that, don't you?"

"Of course I realize that, Draco. I'm not talking about _you_, it's the whole _Magical_ _World_ that scares the hell out of me; it could be _very_ dangerous for this Muggle. I'm _almost_ relieved that I won't remember this whole adventure, but then . . . in the next breath, my heart is tearing apart because that also means I won't remember. . . _you_."

Emma watched the emotions flashing in Draco's eyes, those beautiful ice blue eyes, in whose depths she could feel herself getting lost. Draco reached over and bodily picked Emma up, spinning her around to settle her in his lap.

"I'm disappointed," Draco pouted.

"What? Why?" Emma asked, eyebrows arched.

"We didn't argue." Draco replied, frowning.

"And that's a bad thing . . .because?" Emma asked, puzzled.

"We can't kiss and make up," he explained, giving a big, dramatic sigh.

"Ah, I understand," Emma nodded, solemnly . Leaning close, she whispered in his ear, "Sod arguing, let's skip to the good bit," then nibbled on his ear lobe, as her arms went around his neck. Draco shivered, turned to look at her, pulling her close as their lips met.

Suddenly, Draco stiffened, pulled his head back and looked at Emma, her lips parted, face flushed, eyebrows raised in question.

"What?" she asked, totally confused.

"I can't . . . " he gasped, shaking his head.

Draco lifted Emma's legs off his lap, set her down on the sofa, stood up and started to pace, back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. Emma watched him silently, waiting. He stopped, turned, came over to the sofa, knelt down in front of Emma and took her hands in his.

"I know you'll think I have lost my bloody mind, but . . . I can't do this . . . I can't go through with it . . . I've waited sixteen years for you and now . . . you're here, you're perfect . . . I wasn't making it all up in my mind, I wasn't dreaming, but . . . " Draco stumbled to a halt, shaking his head.

"Draco," Emma whispered, putting her hand on his cheek. "I know you've spent all those years thinking about me, rehearsing exactly what you'd say to me, hoping it all worked out the way you envisioned it. You did, didn't you?"

Draco nodded. "I'm afraid of doing something that would ruin our . . . this . . . we . . . oh, hell, Emma," he sputtered to a halt.

"I swear, you _are_ part Gryffindor, Draco." Emma laughed when his head snapped up, first looking shocked, then slightly insulted. She leaned forward and kissed him on his nose. "You're too damn noble to try and seduce me, just to have closure to sixteen years of patience, hope, waiting, wondering and . . . .I'm assuming . . . desire . . . before I disappear from your life forever, aren't you?"

Stunned didn't begin to describe the look on Draco's face, as he silently nodded.

"I've wanted to hold you in my arms, Emma . . . and make love to you . . . not just have sex, but make _love_ to you . . . and now . . . ," Draco swallowed and continued. " _I_ _can't do it_! I can't just be the _old_ Draco, who would sweet talk you into my bed, for my own pleasure . . or selfish reasons. I . . . just . . . _can't_, Emma. I think it would spoil _everything_ between us. . . I swear to you a 'Wizard's Oath'; _I will not try to seduce you or force you to have sexual relations with me against your will_."

"Is that anything like 'Cross my heart and hope to die'?" Emma smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"I believe that it is about the equivalent , as my oath has _very_ real, _very_ dire consequences if I break it . . . you don't want to know," Draco replied, darkly.

"Oh . . . " Emma whispered, suddenly sobered, understanding the seriousness of what Draco had just vowed to her.

Silence surrounded them Emma's eyes were brimming with tears and she didn't trust herself to speak. Draco just knelt there, holding her hands, then he silently 'Accioed' a box of tissues from a nearby table, catching it expertly, his seeker skills kicking in nicely, and offered it to her. She hiccupped, smiled and taking one, dried her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Emma," Draco whispered, dropping his head, sighing.

Emma reached out and lifted his chin, making him look at her. "Draco, I didn't mean to upset you, either . . . and I want to tell you I understand what it took for you to say all of this to me . . . and I appreciate it more than you know. . . I am a twenty-three year old virgin and proud of it . . .but." Draco looked startled and then slightly apprehensive, until Emma finished. "If it helps . . . I think I_ am _falling in love with you. And . . .although I am a virgin, I _do_ know about sex."

Draco's chin, literally, hit the floor. Emma smiled at him, leaned forward and whispered, "Let's change places."

Gob-smacked, silently nodding, Draco stood up and took a step back, holding out his hand to pull Emma to her feet. She slipped her arms around his waist and tilted her lips up to his, as they started to switch places. Just as they had completed the 180% turn, her hands slid down to the waist band of his lounge pants, resting on his hips, then one hand worked its way between their bodies and rubbed gently against his penis. He could feel his body responding and he moaned against her lips. With her other hand she tugged on the drawstring, undoing the knot. She slid both hands inside his pants, feeling his rock hard stomach muscles, then she eased his pants over his hips and growing erection and let them drop to the floor.

Draco's mind had stopped working when he had felt her cool fingertips on his hip bones, but now his brain was screaming at him. 'Did she just . . . Oh. . my. . god . . . her kisses are so . . . is this happening?!'

With a gentle push from Emma, Draco collapsed onto the sofa, looking up at her. Smiling, she knelt in front of him, just as he had been a minute earlier She reached out to grasp his cock, gently stroking it.

Draco sucked in his breath, realizing he had a full erection already. 'Oh, that feels so . . . she's so beautiful . . .oh . . . oh . . . is she . . . ?' he wondered, as he stared at her, hardly believing what was happening.

Emma lowered her head and licked the top of his throbbing organ, then put just that part of it in her mouth, running her tongue around and around it, and then, drawing her lips together, she sucked, ever so gently.

Draco gasped, watching her in wonder but when she suddenly plunged his dick almost full length into her mouth and throat, he threw back his head and groaned aloud. She took her other hand and began fondling his balls and rubbing the base of his shaft with her thumb at the same time. Emma began to rock up and down, rubbing her tongue the length of his shaft with each stroke.

"Oh, _god_, Emma .. . . oh . . . that feels . . . so . . . oh . . . ._oh_ . . . _Emma_! . . . _ah_ . . ._ah_ . . ._ah_" She was moving faster and faster, as Draco felt himself getting closer and closer to coming off. He felt himself relaxing, his body taking over, his brain focusing only on the sensations from his cock, groans coming from his lips as his pleasure mounted.

But then she stopped with her forehead touching his stomach; she had swallowed his entire length! She didn't move for a second or two, then slowly, ever so slowly, she started to pull off of him, teasing her tongue up and down, feeling his blood engorged penis straining to return to the depths of her mouth.

Draco had taken her head in his hands, trying to silently urge her to take him in again. As she reached the head of his rock hard shaft, her tongue circling it slowly, Draco gasped, shuddered and then pleaded with her, "Emma . . . oh god, _Emma_ . . . I'm so _close_ . . . . _please_ . . . ." As soon as he said that, she started pumping up and down on him with increased speed and suction, her tongue seeming to have a mind of its own.

"_**OH**_! . . ah . . . ah . . . ah . . . _ah_ . . ._ah _. . ._ah _. . . _AH . . . AH. . .__**AH**__. . .__**AH**_. . . _**AAHHHHHHH!"**_ Draco's back arched as his cock gave a giant lurch, shooting his cum into Emma's mouth, but she didn't slow down, sucking harder and rubbing her thumb on that spot just below the base, in rhythm with his pulsing organ. She continued sucking, licking and rubbing with her tongue until Draco moaned one last time and collapsed against the couch cushions.

Rising from the floor, she straddled his legs as she sat on his lap and tilted his head toward her, kissing him, her tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Draco's brain clicked back into motion, his arms went around her and he returned her passion with equal fervor.

Breaking apart, both of them gasping for air, they fell against each other, letting their heart rates slow and their brains try to make sense of their thoughts.

"_Merlin_, Emma! I . . . really _don't_ know what to say . . . I _never_ . . . how did you?"

"Before you say something stupid." She put a finger on his lips "I've _never_ done that before . . . _ever_ . . . and if you don't believe me, I'll take some Veritaserum." Emma said, seriously, looking him right in the eyes.

"_Never_?" Draco was dumbfounded. "But how did you . . . "

"Know what to do? AH, well, I've done a _lot_ of traveling and when you're jet lagged and can't get to sleep, you watch the telly . . . it's amazing what you can see on the telly in some countries . . . and I'm not talking just porn but LESSONS! "

"_Lessons_? You're joking!" Draco gasped.

"I _swear_ to you, I am _not_. . . Draco, was I any good?" Emma asked, nervously.

"_GOOD_? Emma, my love, if you were any better, I'd be upstairs in the Hospital Wing trying to explain to Madam Pomfrey why my cock exploded!" Draco laughed, pulling her into his arms, smothering her in kisses.

"Um, Draco, you might want to pull your pants back up, just in case," Emma suggested.

"Oh, right!" Draco let go of Emma, who moved off of his lap onto the sofa. Then he bent over, grabbed the waistband of his pants, stood and pulled them back on in one swift movement, but not before Emma had a quick view of a magnificently toned ass. She giggled and then fell back against the cushions and just gave in to a fit of laughter.

Draco sat back down, watching her, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. When she calmed down, he gathered her onto his lap, once again, with his strong arms. "Care to tell me what was so funny." Emma shook her head 'no', smiling. "Alright, I guess you can have some secrets." Emma nodded 'yes'. "Sometime, I really worry about you, though, you know that?" Draco shook his head.

There was a moment of silence, then Emma snickered.

"Draco . . . you have the cutest ass," Emma managed to spit out, before she was off on another giggle fit, but this time Draco was tickling her, which made her shriek with laughter.

"CUTE!?"

" HEHEHEHE! "

" My ass is _cute_, is it!?"

" HEHEHEHE!_ No_ _fair_! "

"I'll show you cute!"

"HEHEHEHEHE _Draco_! _Stop_!"

He reluctantly complied, but as he gathered her in his arms, he frowned. Emma put up her hand and turned his face to hers.

"What is it, Draco? What's the matter? . . . Was I wrong to do that to you? I'm sorry if . . "

"_NO_! Merlin, no, Emma. You just gave me the most _wonderful_ gift; you gave _yourself_ to me in the only way you could, just to make _me_ happy, just to give _me_ something precious, that'll I'll remember and treasure until the day I die." He kissed her gently. "Thank you, Emma, my love. Thank you."

Tears were standing on her lashes, but she let them fall this time; she'd made all of his waiting, hoping and sacrifices worth it by this one act of love. She snuggled into his arms and sighed.

"You're welcome, Draco. I love you for respecting me but also for allowing me to make love to _you_. I know I won't remember, but, I believe, on some deep level I'll know something isn't complete, someone is missing. However, tonight I'm happy and I hope you are, too."

"I am, Emma, I am."

Turning, Draco pulled a couple of pillows onto the couch then stretched out and opened his arms. Emma lay down next to him and got comfortable; spooned against Draco's chest, his arm over her, protectively.

"We have a big day tomorrow, so we should get some sleep," Draco reminded her, reaching for a quilt to have handy in case they got chilled.

"But, ah, shouldn't we go back to . . ." Emma started to say, innocently, pointing toward the stairs but ruined it by giggling when Draco halfway sat up, looking down at her in utter amazement..

"_What_? Oh no! You, young lady, are bloody well _**NOT**_ leaving my arms tonight!" he huffed, shaking his head, then smiling.

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be," she whispered.

"Emma," Draco gave her a quick kiss. "My love." But before she could answer, he lowered his lips to hers and all he heard was her sigh of contentment.

After snogging for a few moments, Draco lifted his head up, looking thoughtful again, and then a smile spread across his face.

"Oh, dear, I don't like that devious smile at all," muttered Emma.

"It just popped back into my head . . . an idea I had a minute or two ago. " Looking down, Draco asked, with one eyebrow raised, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes . . . why?" Emma furrowed her brows. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing ?"

"Oh, _definitely_ good, for _both_ of us. Get up!"

Emma sat up and Draco stood, pulling her up to her feet, but then, scooping her into his arms he carried her toward the stairs.

"Where are we going?" she whispered.

"You don't have to whisper, the 'Silencing ' spell will travel with us," replied Draco, as he started down the stairs, away from the occupied dorm rooms. He pushed open the door of the first room in the lower hallway and set Emma on her feet. Pulling out his wand, he enlarged the 'Silencing' spell and also did a silent 'Colloportus' on the door, then turned and made one of the beds double its width.

Turning to Emma, he smiled. "Still trust me?" She nodded. "Then come here," he ordered, opening his arms. Emma walked to him, sliding her arms around his neck. "It was just pushing our luck a bit too much, staying on the couch."

Emma nodded. "Good thinking . . . did you lock the door?"

Draco smiled and winked at her.

Emma cocked her head sideways. "Now . . . what's your idea?"

"I'm going to return the favor, Emma, my love. But I swear I will stick to my 'Wizards Oath', even if, in the heat of the moment, you throw caution and good sense to the wind and give me permission to . . ."

"De-flower me?" Emma smiled.

"Exactly." Draco nodded, blushing slightly, as was Emma

She looked up into those beautiful blue eyes she loved so well and got lost in their depths. She had no fear of this man holding her, just trust . . . and love.

Draco was looking, just as deeply, into hers, but unbeknownst to Emma, he was using 'Legilimency'; seeing her growing love for him, her relief that she had been able to give him satisfaction. But also her anguish at the thought of never seeing him again, which she was pushing firmly to a back corner of her mind, along with her absolute terror of Dark Magic and her vulnerability as a Muggle.

He also saw her pride in the fact that she was, indeed, a virgin and her determination to stay one, until she married. Fleeting faces of old boyfriends, including Tom, bits of her life, but he saw no hesitation about or fear of himself. Her complete trust in him was the thought that was foremost in her mind.

He smiled at her and bent to kiss her gently, lifting her in his arms, carrying her to the bed and laying her down on the comforter. She looked up at him, her trust shining in her eyes. Draco waved his wand and her pjs vanished. Emma gasped, but then Draco waved his wand again and he was standing there, naked.

"Fair is fair; you've already seen me partially naked, it's only right we should both be now." Another flick of his wand and a fire sprang up in the central stove, warming the room almost immediately, but not before Emma's nipples had gone hard in the cool night air.

Draco laid his wand on the nightstand and settled on the bed next to Emma. He reached out and pulled her closer, even as she wiggled toward him. His hand came up and cupped her breast, his thumb circling around the hard little nub. Emma sucked in her breath , biting her lip.

"You have been teasing me with glimpses of these wonderful breasts of yours for a couple of years now, in those fashion magazine photos," Draco smirked. "Now . . . with your permission, of course . . . they're mine."

"Permission granted," Emma whispered.

He lowered his mouth, his hot breath warming her skin even as he sucked her breast between his lips, running his tongue slowly, firmly around her areola, then gently catching her nipple with his teeth, while his hand was squeezing and fondling the other.

Emma gasped and threw her head back. "Oh god, Draco!" Her hands were tangled in his hair as he sucked and tugged, first on one breast, then the other. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh and started to reach for it, but he took her hand and put it over her head, holding it there.

"No, love . . . this is all about you," he whispered in her ear, then he nibbled her lobe, and started ranging kisses down her neck, across her shoulder, down to her breasts, but he didn't stop there. His hand released hers, only to go down to her hip bone, which he massaged, slipping around to cradle her butt cheek. Draco kept kissing her, down the center of her stomach, where he stopped for a second before he did a raspberry on her belly button, which make her squeal with laughter.

Draco lifted his head, smiling and looked into her eyes. "Trust me?" Emma nodded. With a smile, Draco reached down and parted her folds, gently stroking , barely touching her, feeling her lift her pelvis to rub against his fingers. All the while he was watching her reactions to his movements. She was looking at him, wonder in her eyes, strange sensations starting to spread through her lower region. Emma smiled and lay her head back on the pillow, letting out a ragged breath.

As Draco shifted himself lower, he lifted her leg and slid sideways, positioning himself between her thighs. With a smile, he lowered his head, spread her outer lips and ran his tongue along their inside.

Emma let out a small gasp which then turned into a moan. "Oh . . . that feels . . . so . . . . oh _Draco_ . . . _oh_ . . . yes . . ._yes!_"

Lifting his head, he saw her eyes were shining and bright, and she was grasping the coverlet in her hands. He went back to licking and moistening her labia, teasing her inner folds open just a bit, to flick her clitoris and then withdraw. Emma had drawn her knees up, instinctively throwing them wide to give him better access.

Draco spread her lips wide open, running his tongue up and down her clit, circling the nub and the sucking on it. With his tongue he explored the opening to her vagina and did, indeed, find the way blocked by her hymen. That didn't stop him from giving that precious barrier a fair amount of attention, until he could taste her juices starting to flow. He lapped up the sweet moisture, then moved to concentrate on her nub, which was starting to swell and pulse.

Emma breathing was getting faster and shallower, her body twisting, moans coming from her throat as she felt herself losing control. Draco took his hand and slipped it lower, running his middle finger around her anus, tapping the tight opening gently. Silently, he spoke a lubricating charm his father had taught him years ago. Now, when he gently pressed on the middle of the ring of muscles, he could push in, just a fraction.

He'd felt Emma stiffen a bit, when he first touched her there, but as he was still stimulating her clit, she relaxed almost instantly. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he questioned her with a raised eyebrow. Feeling his finger move inward again, she nodded.

Draco lifted his head to reassure her. "Relax, love. I won't do it if it hurts." Emma's reaction was to reach down and hold her butt cheeks apart so he had total access to her.

"I trust you, Draco," she whispered. "Permission granted."

He buried his face in her, savaging her clit with his tongue, sucking and rubbing and then he started flicking it, faster and faster. At the same time, he was slowly sliding his finger in and out of her ass, a little further each time, until he was penetrating her its full length. Faster and faster he worked his finger, rubbing the underside of her vaginal wall, pushing on her G-spot, feeling her clit start to throb.

Emma was gasping and crying out, her hips bucking, when Draco felt her reach the edge and star to fall into a shattering orgasm. With his finger he could feel her vagina's powerful contractions.

"_DRACO! . . . . __**DRACOOOOOO**__!_"

'God, to be in her!' his brain screamed, his cock aching for release. He lifted his head and looked at her wide, shining eyes, her lips parted, panting for breath. Raising up, he pulled his finger out, causing her to gasp, her body still bucking.

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had flipped her over and put her on her knees, holding her up with one hand while he guided his cock to her asshole. With another quickly whispered spell, he started to enter her, slowly, a little at a time, then out, then a little further.

Once Emma got over the shock of this new position, and what Draco was doing, she braced herself and pushed back against him, helping him thrust into her. Moaning, Draco reached around and started rubbing her still throbbing clit, making Emma arch her back.

"_Oh_ _Draco_ . . ._yes . . ._ _do it_ . . . _**do it**_**!**" she cried out, falling into the rhythm of his movement. She reached back with her own hand and started rubbing her sensitive clit, freeing Draco to grab her hips for leverage.

Harder and harder Draco pounded into her, holding her hips and feeling her starting to come again. Just as Emma let out a guttural scream of pleasure, Draco hit his own release, spilling himself in her, his throbbing cock echoing her orgasmic waves, his cries of pleasure mingling with hers.

Emma's limbs starting shaking and as she began to fall forward Draco caught her and rolled sideways to settle them gently on the bed, still linked together bodily. After a few moments, he pulled out of her, slowly, hearing her whimper in protest, but turned her over, kissing her, then sucking on her breasts, then kissing her again. Reaching down, he felt the warm stickiness between her legs, faint throbs still pulsing through her, as she moaned, feeling the faint aftershocks of her orgasm.

"Emma . . . my love." He pulled her close and just held her.

It was several minutes before either of them moved. Emma ran her hand up Draco's chest, then ran a finger around his lips

"I don't care how well your bloody 'Time Turner' works, Draco Malfoy. There is no way in hell I can ever forget what we just did." Emma smiled at him.

"Oh, Emma . . . love . . . I wish that were true, but you _won't_ remember this. Maybe, deep in your subconscious, your _body_ will remember, when you get married and your husband makes love to you . . . a sensory memory. But I won't be part of that; he'll be the lucky man holding you in his arms," Draco whispered .

Emma saw tears in Draco's eyes and leaning over, kissed them away. There wasn't anything to say to that . . . it was, in fact, the truth. They lay there, wrapped around each other, lost in their thoughts. A log in the stove, popping loudly, shook them out of their stupor. Emma moaned softly.

"Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Draco asked anxiously, looking at her with a frown on his face.

"No, it was . . . .I've never . . . I can only imagine how wonderful it would be to have you in me, properly, making love to me. " Emma looked at him, but then let out a sigh.

"It's not meant to be, Emma, not tonight. We've both made vows and we are going to honor them."

"I know," Emma murmured. "Thank you, Draco."

"My pleasure . . . if you'll pardon the pun," he smirked.

Emma smiled, then kissed him. "It was pleasure, pure pleasure."

"I think we both know that what we did tonight was something . . .special . . . _our_ special moment . . .and I'm glad I was able to satisfy you, as did me," Draco replied, kissing her on the nose.

"Thank goodness for 'Silencing ' spells!"

"Indeed . . . I _was_ a bit impressed with your ability to vocalize, somewhat coherently . . . I could only manage AH..AH..AH!" Draco laughed, as Emma grinned at him.

"Speaking of which, you better have a spell that will wipe the smiles off our faces tomorrow, Draco, or the jig is up!" Emma teased him, reaching for his wand and whirling it around.

"Careful, you might blast a hole in the wall!' Draco laughed, taking the wand from her hand.

"Not bloody likely." Emma laughed.

"Still, if you want to play with a wand . . " Draco pointed down.

"I'll keep that in mind," Emma wiggled her eyebrows as she reached down and stoked his sizable cock. "By the way, do all wands feel warm, Draco?" Emma asked, pointing to the hawthorn wand in Draco's grasp.

"What do you mean 'warm' ?" Draco looked at her, and then his wand, puzzled.

"When I picked your wand up, it felt, I don't know, like it was a living thing, which, I suppose, it _is_, sort of," she replied, shrugging.

"Here, take it and wave it like you were doing a spell," Draco instructed, as he sat up and pulled Emma upright beside him.

"Oh, okay." Emma looked around and saw their clothes lying on a chair. Pointing Draco's wand, she intoned, " Swish and flick . . . 'Wingardium Leviosa'."

To their surprise, the pile of pjs shifted a bit, then settled down.

"Oh . . .my . . .God!" Emma gasped, then turned and looked at Draco, who was smiling.

"You've got some Magic in you, Miss Watson. Maybe not full magic, but a touch." Draco hugged her, laughing at her stunned expression. "Someone in your family was Magical . . . maybe several generations back, but a bit has seeped through to you. And being inside Hogwarts probably enhances it."

"Is that a good thing, or should I be worried?"

"No, without a wand, back in London, you're still a Muggle and even _with_ a wand, I don't think you have enough Magic in you to be a witch. But it shows I do know how to pick 'em!" Draco teased, to stop her from worrying about something she couldn't control.

"Okay, so I won't worry about it." Emma shrugged.

"We'd better get back to the Common Room; if we stay here, we might fall asleep and then all hell _will_ break loose in the morning," Draco said, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Emma joined him, putting her arms around him once more.

"Thank you, Draco, for keeping your word. I told you that you were bloody brilliant . . . that's why you thought of this and I'm so grateful you did." Emma smiled up at him.

"Emma, love, it was _my_ pleasure, giving _you_ pleasure. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for your selfless gift to me."

Draco took his wand, swirled it over them, cleansing them. Then he Magiced their pjs back on, cleaned and straightened the bed and returned it to its proper size. Dropping the ward on the door, he opened it slightly and listened intently for a few moments. Nodding to Emma, he led her back up the stairs and over to the sofa.

"Well, it seems the night crew was here," Draco observed.

"What?" Emma asked, looking around.

"House Elves came through to tidy up from our group's 'midnight snack' and put the pillows and quilt back," he informed her, pointing to the sofa, now devoid of any evidence of their former occupancy.

Emma giggled. "That reminds me of an old joke: 'My wife is such a cleaning freak, if I get up in the night to go to the loo, when I come back, my side of the bed is made'."

Draco looked at her for a moment and then threw his head back, laughing. "I think I'll adapt that joke to be an overzealous House Elf . . . should get me a few laughs at work."

"Be my guest,' Emma replied, as she collected some pillows and Draco retrieved the quilt from across the room. Draco tossed it onto the back of the sofa as Emma arranged the pillows and then Draco flopped down on the sofa, and stretched out, opening his arms to her.

"Bit of Déjà Vu, this," he murmured into her ear, as she snuggled against him.

"Just a bit," Emma nodded, then covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her.

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Emma Watson."

"I love you, too, Draco Malfoy," she whispered, smiling, even as her lids started to close.

Draco lay there for quite a while, thinking, after Emma's breathing slowed and she drifted off to sleep. He was happy and thrilled that she had trusted him so much, giving herself so freely and that he had, indeed, given her as much sexual pleasure as she had given him.

He had been sexually active since his teens; it was expected of Death Eaters to go on 'hunting trips', where they caught and raped Muggles, then altered their memories so that they hardly realized anything had happened. He had always made sure the victims of the group he was with had their memories changed . . .some Death Eaters didn't bother or just killed their 'prey' for the fun of it.

Draco shuddered at the guilty memory of how he felt the first time, overpowering the poor girl and then, with other Death Eaters cheering him on, raping her. He'd managed to avoid most of those 'trips' after that, being at school; the whole thing sickened him.

He'd had girls at school, too. Willing and eager; loving that they'd be able to boast that Draco had been the one to 'take them'. Pansy was especially willing to go to bed with him, any time, any place. That lost its appeal, eventually. Especially after Tom, Emma, Dan and Rupert had shown up. He'd found a way for his world to have a 'do-over' and he became very adept at avoiding the 'hunting trips' during his second time through the war with Voldemort. He had a reason, a hope for his future that sustained him.

It had been the thought of Emma that had drastically changed his mind set; the hope, however faint, that when those four re-appeared in his future, that she'd return his feelings. And it had happened! He looked down at the woman lying in his arms and watched as a smile formed on her lips. She was dreaming, her hands twitched and then she muttered something and smiled again.

"I love you, Emma, my darling," Draco whispered in her ear.

"Emmm . . . Draco," was the soft reply, followed by her snuggling closer to him.

Draco felt a tear slide down his cheek; the hardest thing he would ever have to do was coming in less than a day . . . letting this beautiful, wonderful, love of his life be taken out of his life, by a Magical device of his own making. But it had to be, there was no way for her to retain her memories of him, or the Magical World; it would be too complicated and possibly dangerous for her. He couldn't risk it . . . Emma had to go back to Saturday morning, never knowing he was alive and in love with her . . . and that she loved him.

Or was there? Draco's brows were furrowed, he was thinking furiously, then his famous smirk appeared. He looked at Emma and smiled, then he relaxed into the soft cushions, closed his eyes and joined her in a deep restful sleep.


End file.
